lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Dimensions 2 A New Adventure
LEGO Dimensions 2: A New Adventure is the second instalment in the LEGO Dimensions series. It’s Starter Pack includes a brand new toy multipad. It has many places for toy tags to go on, making the limit of characters on being way bigger. It also includes 3 characters, Iron Man (Marvel), Rey (Star Wars), and Guest 1337 (ObliviousHD) Summary After Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, and their allies defeated Lord Vortech, the multiverse was saved until Lord Vortech returned for revenge and he is more powerful than ever so it’s up to Iron Man, Rey and Guest 1337 to stop him. Cast Main Heroes Iron Man - Robert Downey Jr Rey - Daisy Ridley Guest 1337 - Chazz Ravenelle Expansion Packs Fun Packs 1 Character, 1 vehicle Battle Packs 1 Character, 1 weapon Team Packs 2 Characters, 2, Vehicles Co-Op Packs 2 characters, 1 vehicle, 1 weapon Level Packs 1 Character, 2 vehicles Battle Packs 1 character, 2 weapons Gear Packs 1 character, 1 vehicle, 1 weapon Season Pass Packs 2 characters, 1 vehicle, 1 season pass microchip Story Packs 1 or 2 characters, 1 vehicle, 1 new build Year 1 Wave 1 - January 1, 2020 Wave 2 - March 3, 2020 Wave 3 - May 1, 2020 Wave 4 - July 14, 2020 Wave 5 - November 6, 2020 Year 2 Wave 6 - January 1, 2021 Wave 7 - May 7, 2021 Wave 8 - July 13, 2021 Wave 9 - September 26, 2021 Wave 10 - November 5, 2021 Year 3 Wave 11 - January 1, 2022 Wave 11.5 - February 18, 2022 Wave 12 - May 6, 2022 Wave 13 - July 29, 2022 Wave 14 - September 25, 2022 Wave 15 - December 13, 2022 Themes Year 1 New Themes * Marvel Cinematic Universe * Star Wars * ObliviousHD * SpongeBob SquarePants * ExplodingTNT * Club Penguin * Minecraft * Roblox * Pikmin (Nintendo Switch Only) * Animal Crossing (Nintendo Switch Only) * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * The Legend of Zelda (Nintendo Switch Only) * Super Mario (Nintendo Switch Only) * Pokémon (Nintendo Switch Only) * Toy Story * Tomodachi Life (Nintendo Switch Only) * Spongebob Squarepants * Indiana Jones * Hidden Side * Nexo Knights * The Pals * More to Come Returning Themes * Adventure Time * Legends of Chima * Ninjago * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie * The Simpsons * Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Adventure Worlds Marvel Cinematic Universe New York City (Present) * Avengers Tower * New Avengers Facility * Sanctum Sanctorum New York City (2012; DeLorean secret area) * Stark Tower * Sanctum Sanctorum Wakanda * Panther Habit * Wakandan Battlefield Titan Titan II * The Garden The Amazing World Of Gumball Elmore * Gumball House * Elmore Junior High * Other Gumball Locations The Void (Secret Tardis Area) = More custom stuff will be added over time Levels Notes * The game was first revealed when at an interview with James McLoughlin, who is the director of LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga. He said that the characters’ abilities on that game will continue on this game. * The first trailer will be released around the anniversary of The LEGO Movie. * Several worlds from previous LEGO games are possible to visit. * Every single character on the first game works on this game. * The price inflation of $70 is because this game’s toy multipad is 5 stories high and each level has room for 15-20 characters. * The graphics on this game are very similar to the first game and Vorton and the new HUB Level Altron keep the same neon blue filter, same as the portals. In Marvel Cinematic Universe world, it looks very similar to the HUB world in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. Reviews * It sold 30 million copies in 2 weeks, making it LEGO’s bestselling game.